


Su último juramento

by LiSaBL



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiSaBL/pseuds/LiSaBL
Summary: Los dos primeros capítulos están basados en TLD. Y luego sigue desde ahí obviando TFP.Tras el disparo de Eurus a John, éste termina en el hospital y Sherlock se hace cargo de Rosie.Un resumen horrible. Es mi primer fic después de muchísimo tiempo y es, también, el primero que escribo de este fandom.Seguramente haya alguna errata aunque lo he revisado como cien mil veces.Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco la versión de la BBC que es la que uso para mi historia.Gracias por darle una oportunidad. :)





	1. El detective mentiroso. John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los diálogos de los dos primeros capítulos están extraídos literalmente de la versión en español de la serie.

Está cansado y triste; y las palabras salen todas juntas empujadas por la ira que siente hacia sí mismo, pero que no puede evitar volcar en ella.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué es comprensible? ¿Por qué todo debe serlo? —Una risa amarga le rompe la voz—. ¿Por qué algunas cosas no pueden ser inaceptables y decirlo?

La conversación se extiende hacia ninguna parte y él cree que está manejándola bastante bien hasta que ella fija su verde mirada en sus ojos para analizarlo mientras pregunta:

—¿Hay algo que no me cuenta?  
—No. —Miente—.

Y miente porque hay cosas a las que no quiere renunciar todavía y cosas que simplemente no sabe cómo manejar. Porque sabe que la muerte tiene sus reglas, y el duelo. Que todo está establecido, por etapas, por tiempo. Pero también sabe que hay una sutil diferencia y que no debería pensarlo, pero lo piensa.

Piensa en una de esas noches en las que se despierta sudando, con el pulso acelerado y el corazón encogido. Una de esas noches en las que se despierta sintiendo las manos manchadas de sangre y el nombre de su mejor amigo abandonando sus labios, en un grito desesperado al principio y sorprendido después.

Y, algunas veces, en esas noches, se sorprende comparando la intensidad del dolor; de la rabia, valorando los daños desde fuera, poniendo en perspectiva sus emociones y sintiéndose reconfortado con la experiencia. Y entonces llega la vergüenza y la culpa. La necesidad de desenmarañar las palabras que se enredaron alguna vez en su garganta y que son demasiado amargas ahora.

Aprieta los labios y se mantiene firme; a pesar de que hay algo inquietantemente familiar en esos ojos.

La imagen de Sherlock se forma en su cabeza y está tratando de alejarla cuando un coche derrapa en la calle mientras se acerca el sonido de un helicóptero y de las sirenas de las patrullas y, entonces, la imagen se deforma ante él. Drogado, desaliñado, perdido y casi indefenso, el detective vomita un montón de incoherencias mientras se bebe el agua sucia de un florero y salpica de deducciones brillantes sus fantasías paranoides.

Y el juego comienza de nuevo.

Sherlock lo arrastra por media ciudad involucrándolo en sus delirios, casi consiguiendo que se los crea. Llevándolo a un estado de alerta en el que la adrenalina sustituye la rabia, el dolor y la culpa por un profundo sentido del deber y una anhelada sensación de peligro.

Y esta es otra de esas cosas que no dirá. Es otra de esas cosas que contendrá contra sus labios apretados y que negará estar ocultando aunque quien pregunte tenga los ojos verdes y lo esté analizando con una inquietante familiaridad. No lo dirá. No reconocerá que ha vuelto a sentirse vivo, porque que Sherlock tenga ese poder, el de salvarlo de sí mismo, es otra de esas cosas que todavía no sabe cómo manejar.


	2. El detective mentiroso. Sherlock.

Tiembla, el sabor a despedida todavía en las pestañas, con la culpa y con el miedo ocultos en la mirada. Traga saliva y tiembla.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta rápido, ansioso, cuando ya no lo ve.

Una risa incrédula y herida lo pone en alerta pero no lo prepara para el dolor y la rabia, para el frío que hay en los cálidos ojos de John. 

—¿Que si...? No, ¡qué voy a estar bien! Nunca voy a estarlo. Y tendremos que aceptarlo. Es lo que hay. Lo que hay es... una mierda.

Algo dentro de él se resquebraja y baja la mirada para que John no tenga que hacerse cargo de los pedazos rotos. 

—Tú no mataste a Mary. Mary murió por salvarte la vida. Fue su elección. Nadie la obligó. Nadie podía obligarla a nada. Pero el caso es que tú no la mataste.   
—Al salvarme la vida le confirió un valor... Es una moneda que no sé cómo gastar. 

Es una confesión y la hace sin mirar al doctor directamente, sin atreverse a calibrar el impacto que tiene sobre él. 

Y John coge aire, y se toma un segundo más del necesario antes de responder que es lo que hay y que volverá mañana. 

—Esperaré ansioso.  
—Ya...

John parece impaciente por terminar la conversación. Se nota en la determinación de su postura y en el cansancio de su voz. Está deseando acabar con su turno de vigilancia y volver a su casa con su hija, con los recuerdos y el duelo. 

Y Sherlock cree que lo ha perdido. Que no habrá nada que pueda hacer, que pueda decir; para recuperar el silencio cómodo, las miradas cómplices... Para traer de vuelta a John, para sanarlo, para que sanen juntos. 

Y entonces un gemido invade la habitación, La Mujer hace su aparición en forma de mensaje de texto y consigue que John se quede, que quiera saber, que quiera jugar. Y la ilusión vuelve a los ojos de Sherlock mientras se hace el despreocupado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Pregunta el doctor algo más que interesado.   
—Ummm, ¿qué pasa?  
—Ese ruido.   
—¿Qué ruido?

La mente de John trabaja a toda máquina, atando cabos, abriendo juego. Es divertido y encantador. Y él tiene que presionar. 

—¿John? —Pregunta con fingida inocencia, el nombre de su amigo escapando de una sonrisa.  
—Voy a hacer una deducción.  
—Oh, me parece bien.   
—Y si es acertada serás sincero y me dirás la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

Es un reto. Y Sherlock nunca rechaza un reto. Aunque tampoco es que vaya a dejar de intentar disuadirlo. 

—De acuerdo. Aunque te comento que es posible que cualquier tono de mensaje se vincule al azar con...

John lo corta con un simple «felicidades» y está sorprendido y orgulloso de los avances deductivos de su blogger pero sólo puede fruncir los labios y contestar con absoluta naturalidad fingida:

—Gracias, John. Eres muy amable. 

En los siguientes minutos la conversación deja de ser divertida para tornarse personal e incómoda.

John no entendiendo que de verdad las mujeres no son su área, y que La Mujer no es una excepción. 

John suplicándole que viva el momento y que disfrute de eso mientras se acuerda de Mary y se desgarra. «Cuando menos lo pienses ya no estará. Cuando. Menos. Lo. Pienses», le ha dicho. 

John confesándole que no pensaba en salvarlo hasta que Mary le dijo que lo hiciera y animándolo a buscarse algo así. Alguien que lo enseñe a ser el hombre que ya crea que es. 

John despidiéndose de Mary, dejándola ir, aliviando la culpa de conversaciones pendientes. 

John rompiéndose y él abrazando su desconsuelo, no sabiendo qué decir.

—No pasa nada.  
—Sí que pasa.   
—Ya, pero es lo que hay.

Pasa algún tiempo hasta que se separan, hasta que John consigue controlar las lágrimas y Sherlock los latidos erráticos de su corazón.

—Supongo que un subidón de azúcar lo reemplaza. 

Han quedado en una pastelería con Molly, porque John dice que la tarta es obligatoria, y él bromea con el azúcar y el sexo para provocar a John. 

—Compórtate. —Le ordena el doctor con una sonrisa bailándole en los ojos.   
—A ver, no soy quien para decir nada pero... sólo fueron mensajes. Todos los mandamos. Hasta yo a ella, quiero decir a La Mujer; mala idea, procuro no hacerlo pero... a veces... no es una idea agradable, John, pero de vez en cuando tengo la terrible sensación de que podríamos ser todos humanos. 

Es una verdad a medias, un reproche sutil con su velado perdón. La réplica afilada de John lo coge desprevenido: «Incluso tú»; y la respuesta no tiene nada de sutil, ni de velada, es una declaración sin florituras. 

—No, incluso tú. 

Y ahora es John quien no se lo espera, baja la mirada y sale del paso.

—¿Tarta?

Y quizás no es verdad lo del remplazo pero sí que necesita un subidón de azúcar. 

—Tarta.


	3. The final problem...

Marca con fuerza los pasos mientras recorre, arriba y abajo, el pasillo lúgubre del St. Barts. 

Camina erguido y deprisa, con el sobretodo ondeando alrededor como la capa del superhéroe que no es. 

Comprueba el reloj, diez segundos exactos desde que lo miró la última vez, comprueba la puerta tras la que operan a John, y luego el reloj otra vez.

La frase que dio comienzo a un montón de errores imperdonables se repite en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez...

«El juego está en marcha, señora Hudson».

El juego.

Suena tan ridículo, tan petulante, tan estúpido ahora. 

En el pasillo esperan Martha, Greg e incluso Mycroft. Los tres han intentado que pare, han intentado que coma, han intentado que hable. Y aunque ni siquiera los mira todos pueden ver a través de él. 

Pueden ver la culpa en cada insulto al aire murmurado con desprecio, pueden ver la desesperación en cada mirada impaciente con la que reta al tiempo y pueden ver el miedo; en sus ojos verdes, huidizos, inquietos. Aunque no los mire, pueden ver el miedo. 

De repente para. La mirada al frente y el semblante serio. Extiende los brazos con determinación y arrebata a Rosie de las manos de Molly.

Aprieta a la bebé contra sí y cierra los ojos mientras inspira acompasando su respiración a la de la niña. La pequeña enreda una de sus manitas en los rizos negros del detective, y él le regala una sonrisa antes de someter a la forense a una legión de preguntas sobre el estado y el horario de la hija de John.

Molly lo mira aún con los brazos extendidos; parpadea varias veces y se limita a contestar mirando alternativamente a Sherlock y los demás cuando se da cuenta de que él no va a repetir ninguna de las preguntas, no va dedicar ni un segundo más del necesario a esa conversación. 

—Sí. A la una. De cereales. Justo antes de salir hacia aquí. 

Cuando le quita a Molly la bolsa donde lleva las cosas de Rosie, para colgársela al hombro y comenzar a andar, las caras de desconcierto oscurecen con la sombra del pánico. 

—¿Dónde vas, Sherlock? —La voz de Mycroft detiene sus pasos el tiempo necesario para contestar sin voltear para mirarlo. 

—Voy a llevar a Rosie a casa. Este no es lugar para una niña.   
—¿Y John?

Ahora es la voz ahogada de la señora Hudson la que oye y, esta vez, sí consigue que se gire. 

—¡Por Dios! ¡Es un maldito hospital, John estará bien!

No está muy convencido, de hecho las últimas palabras ha tenido que arrancárselas de la garganta y ha dolido. Ha dolido y sabe que se han dado cuenta.

Traga saliva, se gira despacio, mira a la niña y murmura que John estará bien. 

—Estará bien, papá se pondrá bien. 

Y lo estará; aunque Sherlock aún no lo sepa, aunque tarde demasiado tiempo. John se pondrá bien y Sherlock podrá olvidar que hubo un día en el que salió del St. Barts con Rosie Watson en brazos, decidido a cumplir su promesa; «[...] Mary y John; no importa cuánto cueste, no importa lo que pase, de ahora en adelante juro que siempre estaré ahí. Siempre. Para los tres.[...]».

Una parte al menos. 

La única importante.


	4. El 221... o algo así.

Hoy es un día bueno. Uno de esos días que no ocurren mucho desde la operación. Quizá el primero.

Sherlock entra en el hospital cargando a Rosamund en brazos; camina erguido y deprisa, con la elegancia y la determinación con la que lo hace siempre. Como si no hubiese nada extraño en su aspecto; como si siempre hubiese estado esa bolsa pastel colgada de su hombro izquierdo, como si siempre hubiese habido una sonrisa rubia enredando sus rizos negros; endulzando sus ojos, aliviado su peso.

Camina unos metros más, coge el ascensor, gira a derecha e izquierda en un par de ocasiones y usa una llave magnética antes de enfrentar el último pasillo y volver a girar. 

Observa al hombre que hay apostillado junto a la puerta: traje negro, pinganillo discreto, arma a la espalda,... MI6. Mira a través de él el número de habitación y sonríe imperceptiblemente antes de ingresar.

—La 221. Los sentimientos no son algo bueno, hermanito. 

Mycroft Holmes mastica con desprecio las palabras y las escupe mientras se levanta y camina hacia Sherlock. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mycroft?  
—He venido a visitar al bueno del doctor. —Una diplomática sonrisa bailando retorcida en sus labios.  
—¿Hay alguna brecha de seguridad?  
—No, lo he comprobado yo mismo. Esto es una visita de cortesía.  
—Tú no haces visitas de cortesía.  
—Y tú no crías bebés.  
—Watson es mi ayudante.  
—Es una niña.  
—Es un puesto hereditario.

La sonrisa en Mycroft sigue siendo sólo una mueca desagradable, pero el brillo de la risa asoma en sus ojos un segundo antes de que lo aparte apretando los labios y farfullando una despedida que el detective no se molesta en devolver.

La puerta se cierra y vuelven a estar solos los dos, los tres. Sherlock ocupa el sillón junto a la cama de John y divaga sobre los motivos ocultos que traerían a su enorme hermano hasta allí, mientras juega distraídamente con Rosie sobre sus rodillas. 

Y todo es más o menos normal; la forma en la que Sherlock zigzaguea de un tema a otro sin mucho sentido, entre largos silencios; la forma en la que reduce el ritmo en el que mueve las piernas hasta que consigue que la niña se duerma y la recuesta en la cama de John, con eficacia, comprobando sus signos vitales y que esté cómoda y suficientemente abrigada; con más delicadeza y ternura de la que piensa admitir alguna vez.

Es normal, o algo así, que aproveche los silencios para oír la respiración acompasada de John y el sonido monitorizado de sus latidos.

Y que los datos que recoge por sentimentalismo los traduzca en variables para un estudio sobre El estímulo auditivo y su influencia en los signos vitales de pacientes en coma; es también más o menos normal.

Lleva algún tiempo haciendo esto, contando historias y prestando atención a las reacciones fisiológicas que provocan en John.

Al principio era sólo una forma de mantenerse cerca, por si es verdad lo que dicen y John puede oírle, pero luego empezó a notar las reacciones en el cuerpo del doctor, la respiración ligeramente agitada y el pulso acelerado casi imperceptiblemente; y no pudo evitar recoger datos, ajustando las variables y creando un análisis sin demasiado valor científico y sin ningún uso práctico en el futuro.

Y quizá no es la mejor manera de demostrar que está preocupado y alerta, que va a mantenerse cerca sólo por si acaso, aunque no sepa con certeza si John lo escucha o si despertará. Y si lo piensa encuentra muchos sitios donde su capacidad para recoger y analizar datos puede ser bastante más útil, pero simplemente John está aquí... y Sherlock no va a ir a ningún otro lugar.


	5. Se acabaron las vacaciones.

No supone una diferencia. No realmente. 

Cuando Sherlock lo besa con los labios apretados y los ojos muy abiertos, John entiende que no supone ninguna diferencia. 

Parpadea repetidamente acostumbrándose a la intensa luz de la habitación y prueba su voz después de mucho tiempo. 

—Tendrías que avisar al doctor. —Pausa—. De que he despertado.

Sherlock tarda menos de lo que John espera en aparecer con el médico y él aún no ha decidido si lo que acaba de pasar empezará a formar parte de la lista —cada vez más extensa— de las cosas de las que no hablan.

El detective parece imperturbable, John lo observa de soslayo de vez en vez.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su ajustada camisa tiene esa expresión, la que le dice a John que no falta mucho para que tenga que reprenderlo y pedir disculpas. 

Una mirada entre aburrida e irritada, la que pone cuando ya ha resuelto algo y cree que la gente está siendo deliberadamente estúpida sólo para hacerle perder el tiempo. Esa mirada que hace que John frunza los labios para ocultar su sonrisa porque alguien tiene que ser el adulto ahí. 

—¿Doctor Watson? —La voz del médico colándose entre sus pensamientos. 

John parpadea y enfoca el azul profundo de su mirada en la expresión preocupada de su colega.

—Perdone, ¿qué?

La respuesta del facultativo desvaneciéndose detrás de la risa baja de Sherlock, que se deja caer en el sillón y lo mira enarcando las cejas. 

Al final consigue mantener una conversación con el doctor y se las apaña, incluso, para que tenga cierto sentido. 

Está ligeramente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando la puerta se cierra. 

El silencio se expande y pesa, se le mete bajo la piel y le cosquillea en el nacimiento del pelo y tras las orejas.

Los escalofríos tienen que ser por eso; por el silencio y por el frío que arrastra. La mirada de Sherlock sobre él, insistente y penetrante, no puede tener nada que ver; después de todo Sherlock siempre lo mira así, o solía hacerlo. 

Así que John se obliga a mirarlo, cuadra los hombros —porque un soldado es un soldado aun en bata de hospital y monitorizado— y gira la cabeza para enfrentarlo.

—Hola, John. —Una sonrisa petulante desarmándolo innegablemente. 

Cabrón engreído.

John se aclara la garganta. 

—Sherlock. 

La carcajada es inmediata y liberadora, y le recuerda a John que ver ese tipo de reacción en Sherlock es algún tipo de privilegio y le provoca también ganas de reír. Así que lo hace. Se une a la risa y siente al silencio abandonando su cuerpo y llevándose el frío con él. 

El primer pensamiento que tiene cuando la risa se apaga y recobra la compostura es que el detective está demasiado lejos. Demasiado tiempo. Extiende un brazo hacia él y le murmura que se acerque.

—Ven. 

Y Sherlock resopla y pone los ojos en blanco pero no tarda en obedecer. Se sienta con cuidado en la cama de John sin soltarle la mano y acaricia distraídamente la muñeca del doctor con el pulgar, mientras la pantalla que monitoriza las pulsaciones de John parece captar toda su atención. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Pregunta John en algún momento y Sherlock deja de jugar con las manos de John y sus latidos.  
—Dos años. —Su boca convirtiéndose en una línea afilada por la amargura—. Me tocaba esperarte. —Le dice aún sin mirarlo. 

John consigue que lo mire golpeándolo con una risa amarga y sisea:

—Bueno,… yo no tuve elección. 

Sherlock lo mira ofendido y responde a la defensiva:

—Tampoco yo. 

Y quizás John tendría que aprovechar la oportunidad de que ya están hablando de esto, y preguntar, y responder. Quizás debería aprovechar que ninguno de los dos va a moverse de ahí por algún tiempo y poner sobre la mesa los temas de los que nunca hablan. Quizás. 

Pero está cansado y con dolor de cabeza y hay algo en la voz de Sherlock, y en su mirada, que se asemeja sutilmente a una disculpa. Y John va a proceder a ignorar a la manada de elefantes que juega entre los dos desde hace años. Consciente y deliberadamente esta vez. 

Sherlock lo está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, como cuando mira a través del microscopio, concentrado y alerta, cuando John le devuelve la mirada. 

Y es fascinante la forma en la que el detective se relaja visiblemente cuando lo hace. O eso cree John; que le sonríe de forma cálida y aprieta la mano de Sherlock bajo la suya. 

—Está bien, John. —La voz de Sherlock devolviéndolo al presente. 

Han estado en silencio durante mucho tiempo y John lo mira sorprendido, como si acabase de despertar, parpadea e intenta recordar qué es lo que le preguntó al detective. 

—Rosie, —aclara Sherlock— es en lo que estabas pensando. Está bien. Es una niña feliz.

John nota formarse un nudo en su garganta y como una bola de emociones, encontradas y revueltas, se le asienta en el estómago y siente que le cuesta respirar. 

Sherlock lo mira preocupado, analizando la reacción de John y no encontrándole sentido. Lleva la mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y saca su móvil en un sólo movimiento. Busca en la galería y selecciona la foto más reciente de la hija de John. Es justo de la tarde anterior y aún no entiende por qué la hizo. La niña estaba sentada en el sitio de John, con un libro de dibujos de abejas entre sus manos, mirándolo de reojo y frunciendo sus pequeños labios rosados y a él le pareció una imagen adorable. Y ahora, mirándola, le invade la misma sensación de calor y calma y gira el teléfono hacia John esperando que consiga transmitirle esa misma sensación. Pero eso no pasa. 

John aprieta la mandíbula más aún, y devuelve rápido la mirada a algún punto en la pared por encima del hombro de Sherlock. Su voz suena baja y hasta peligrosa cuando la usa por fin:

—Fuera. Ahora.


	6. Rosamund

No es hasta una semana más tarde que John recibe la visita de alguien más, la dulce y silenciosa figura de Molly sonriéndole como en una ensoñación desde la puerta. 

Se sienta lo más correctamente posible sobre la cama con dificultad y con una gran cantidad de dolor que intenta que no llegue a su rostro. 

Le devuelve la sonrisa, más fría de lo que en realidad quiere ofrecerle, y se fija en el pequeño puño que se cierra con fuerza en la falda de su vestido. Su corazón se salta uno o dos latidos y una lágrima aterriza sobre su bata de hospital antes de que pueda contenerla.

Cierra los ojos para controlar el desastre que son su corazón y su mente en ese momento y cuando los abre, respirando con dificultad, Molly lo mira sonriendo con sinceridad. 

—Me alegro de verte, John. —La voz de Molly despejando la niebla. 

John traga el nudo que tiene en la garganta y se obliga a sí mismo a despegar la vista de su hija, que lo mira con timidez y los labios apretados desde el suelo, para posarla en la forense. 

—También yo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estás encantadora.   
—Entantadora. —Repite Rosie sin mucho acierto, y los dos se echan a reír. 

John suelta todo el aire en la carcajada y nota a su cuerpo relajarse considerablemente. 

—Tú también estás encantadora, Rosie. —Dice John con el amor más puro desnudo en su mirada. 

Y contra todo pronóstico, la niña le sonríe y alza los brazos en su dirección.

John tarda algunos segundos en reaccionar pero finalmente se agacha para levantar a su hija del suelo, notando irremediablemente lo que dos años postrado en una cama ha hecho con su cuerpo. El peso de la niña vacila entre sus brazos y él vuelve a respirar cuando la deja sentada a su lado en la cama con la ayuda de Molly.

Rosie no pierde la sonrisa pero entrecierra los ojos y lo mira profundo cuando nota la incomodidad de John. Porque está seguro de que la nota. 

John, por su parte, está luchando contra el deseo de apretar a la niña contra su pecho y perderse en su olor, en su calor y en el amor que siente por ella. Y lucha contra eso, contra las ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, porque cree que dos años es demasiado tiempo para una persona adulta y que una niña debería poder manejar el reencuentro a su manera. Con sus tiempos. 

Pero Rosie lo sorprende otra vez. Y ya van dos, en diez minutos. Y todavía no tiene los tres años. 

—Has dormido mucho. —La voz ahogada contra la curva de su cuello cuando se lanza sobre él para abrazarlo.   
—Ha sido sin querer. —Su nariz instalada en el nacimiento de su pelo. Y luego— ¿Sabes quién soy? —Su voz fallándole miserablemente.

John ve a Molly salir emocionada de la habitación y agradece a Dios o a los Dioses, si existen, si existe algo; la suerte que tiene de contar con ella. De que los dos lo hagan. 

—Claro. Eres mi padre. Shelock me lo ha dicho. Habla mucho de ti. También venimos a verte. Todos los días. Siempre. Bueno ahora no. No sé por qué. 

La niña lo mira confundida y triste y John sólo puede quedar impresionado por lo mucho que habla y por lo bien que lo hace para su edad. Le sonríe con cariño y la confusión en la cara de su hija crece. Es obvio que está esperando una respuesta.

—No sé, Rosie. Estará cansado... u ocupado. No lo sé. 

La expresión de la niña le dice a John que no se lo cree y el cambia de tema esperando que algo tan burdo sirva con ella todavía. 

—Bueno, ¿estás en el cole? Llevas un uniforme muy bonito. ¿Me quieres contar qué cosas has aprendido? —La niña sigue mirándolo con algo de desconfianza, como si estuviera decidiendo si dejar el tema correr, y John sonríe ante la idea de que una niña tan pequeña pueda tener pensamientos tan complejos—. Hemos estado separados mucho tiempo, de verdad quiero saberlo. —Insiste con dulzura. 

Y después de eso John pierde la noción del tiempo. La niña le cuenta sobre sus profesoras y los otros alumnos de la guardería. Le habla de cómo es su clase y de lo que hay colgado en las paredes. Le canta una canción que están aprendiendo para final de curso y le explica —realmente emocionada— todo lo que sabe de las abejas; que no es mucho y está edulcorado, pero John nota su entusiasmo en los muchos detalles que ofrece. 

—Pero eso no lo he aprendido en el cole. Eso me lo ha enseñado Shelock. Le gustan mucho. Las abejas.

Y antes de que Molly entre, porque ya es la hora de irse, John siente tambalearse su enfado por el detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo llegamos ya al ecuador de la historia. Espero que os esté gustando y que los personajes no me estén quedando demasiado OOC. Me haría feliz que me dieseis vuestra opinión. :)


	7. 45 días.

El siguiente mes y medio se traduce en visitas más o menos incómodas y más o menos frecuentes de un puñado de personas cercanas a John. 

El primero en visitarlo es Mike Stamford que se entera por la forense de que por fin ha despertado y se acerca a saludar.

John no encuentra muchos problemas para mantener la conversación dentro de los límites que le resultan cómodos a ambos. Y se siente conmovido por la nobleza de su ex colega cuando éste se va.

Menos agradable es la visita de Harry algunos días después. 

Impertinente y afilada, está tal y como John la recordaba. 

Empieza a interrogarlo sobre lo que pasó para que acabara ahí y descarga su rabia contra los hermanos Holmes; mientras ignora las peticiones, cada vez menos amables, de John para cambiar de tema. 

Cuando sale de la habitación, John desecha la idea de analizar las emociones que ver a su hermana siempre trae consigo. Y, de paso, rechaza también analizar lo que ha sentido oyéndola hablar así de Sherlock. 

Las visitas de la señora Hudson, Molly y Greg se repiten cada día. Sus presencias le recuerdan a John que tiene un lugar en el mundo y se deja acompañar por el afecto de su casera, la dulzura de la forense y el humor sin tacto del policía. 

Algunas veces, con sus amigos, las conversaciones tratan sobre casos que están resolviendo o sobre los que hay en el blog de John, evitando tropezar con la sombra del detective.

Otras veces hablan sobre su rehabilitación, o sus amigos lo ponen al día sobre lo que ha cambiado en sus vidas. A veces se ríen, otras añoran, y hacen planes para cuando él salga del hospital. 

Uno de esos días, Greg y Molly están en la habitación y a la forense se le escapa el nombre del detective, al que siempre obvian cuidadosamente, y John la mira molesto durante algunos segundos y luego aparta la vista y deja al silencio instalarse entre ellos. Y entonces Greg hace el intento de continuar por ahí la conversación y John aprieta los labios y lo mira profundo mientras le dice que no con un marcado tono de advertencia. 

Y eso es todo. Ellos nunca más hacen el intento. Y han debido hablar con la señora Hudson porque ella tampoco lo menciona nunca.

A las tres semanas de haber despertado, John llega particularmente cansado de sus sesión con la fisio y se encuentra al jodido Gobierno Británico esperando por él.

Ignora deliberadamente su presencia y se dirige a la cama haciendo sonar las muletas con fuerza. Se sienta con palpable dificultad, él no pide ayuda y Mycroft no se la ofrece.  
Después de algún tiempo lo encara sin relajar la postura, los hombros tensos, la espalda recta y la mandíbula apretada. Advierte a sus músculos quejarse y se desafía a sí mismo al tiempo que lo hace con Mycroft. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz militar llenando la habitación. 

Mycroft enarca una ceja y le sonríe con desgana.

—Me enteré que habías despertado y he venido a verte. Es lo que la gente hace.   
—Ahórratelo, ¿quieres? —Su postura cambiando a una de profundo cansancio.  
—Lo recordaba más amable, Dr. Watson. —Responde el político haciendo un ademán con la mano como queriéndole quitar importancia—. De cualquier forma, mi interés por su salud es sincero. Al final fue un... descuido de mi parte lo que lo arrastró a esta situación. Podríamos concluir que es parcialmente responsabilidad mía.   
—Parcialmen... —John se obliga a coger aire y tragar el gemido estrangulado por la ira que amenaza con escapar de su garganta—. Parcialmente tú responsabilidad. —Consigue acabar finalmente marcando cada palabra—. Mira, da igual. No me importa si en realidad te sientes de algún modo culpable o si estás dispuesto, incluso, a ofrecer una disculpa. Me da igual si es alguno de tus juegos de estrategia o qué pretendes conseguir con esto. Ha sido un día largo y estoy cansado, Mycroft, en serio. Sólo quiero descansar y recuperarme y volver a casa.  
—Volver a casa. Suena bien. ¿Y dónde está esa casa a la que quiere volver?

John se tensa visiblemente y cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras su mano sujeta el puente de su nariz y exhala profundo.

—No voy a discutir eso contigo.   
—Al parecer no va a discutir eso con nadie, Doctor. Según tengo entendido el nombre de mi hermano ha sido vetado indefinidamente en su presencia.   
—No seas ridículo.  
—Bueno, no totalmente vetado; claro, tu hija puede hablar de Shelock.   
—¿Entonces se trata de eso? Has venido para... ¿qué? ¿Para interceder por Sherlock? ¿Para pedirme que hable con él? ¿Para amenazarme si no lo hago?

Las cejas de Mycroft se elevan y hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa burlona.

—Ahora tú estás siendo ridículo, John. No voy a insultarte negando que mi interés por el bienestar de Sherlock es, a mi pesar, por algo más que simplemente para garantizar la Seguridad Nacional. Pero no intervendría para que arregléis vuestras riñas domésticas. —Mycroft obvia la expresión de desconcierto y rabia en la cara del doctor y continúa pausadamente—. Hasta yo conozco los límites.   
—Si conocieras los límites sabrías que es hora de que te vayas.   
—Lo es. Me voy. Me... alegra que estés mejor. —La sombra de una sonrisa incómoda dejándose ver por medio segundo—. Dr. Watson.

Un suspiro de alivio acompaña el clic de la puerta y John tiene otras tres semanas de paz en las que se cumplen sus reglas.


	8. Martha Hudson.

Al mes y medio de estar ahí, de forma consciente al menos, John se mueve por la habitación sin tener que usar las muletas. 

Aún no ha recuperado completamente su tonificación muscular y todavía tiene que hacer uso de su viejo bastón —que apareció sin más al lado de su cama una mañana cualquiera y que revisó en busca de micrófonos con una mezcla de decepción y alivio— pero está casi seguro de que pronto le darán de alta y su estado de ánimo ha mejorado considerablemente ante esa previsión. 

Pasea los ojos otra vez por la acogedora habitación y los mantiene fijos algunos segundos en la sonrisa amarilla que parece interrogarlo desde la pared del fondo. Supuso cuando despertó que Mycroft tenía algo que ver en que no desapareciera tan pronto como Sherlock la dibujó y se sintió extrañamente agradecido por ese gesto. Pero ahora sus ojos no parecen poder mantenerle la mirada a los recuerdos y se apartan parpadeando demasiado rápido. 

John oye la voz cantarina de la Sra. Hudson saludarlo desde la puerta y él le devuelve el gesto un poco sobrecogido todavía mientras termina de preparar la bolsa de equipaje, sólo para estar preparado. 

—John, —dice la señora Hudson con cautela— John, querido, sé que no es algo de lo que quieras hablar pero... 

Él la mira con cariño y le sonríe suavemente y se dispone a explicarle todo lo que quiera saber, todo lo que se atreva a preguntar. En parte porque está realmente sorprendido con que ella haya tardado tanto tiempo en sacar el tema y también porque, aunque siempre ha sido muy reservado con su vida personal y todo lo relativo a las emociones, no cree que pueda negarle nada a esa mujer. No después de tantos años siendo algo más que su casera y mucho más que su ama de llaves. Si hay alguien que se ha ganado el derecho a preguntar lo que quiera y a que él sea honesto con sus respuestas es, sin duda, Martha Hudson; bendita sea. 

Así que él empieza recordando el momento en el que le pidió a Sherlock que se fuera y disecciona para ella y para él mismo lo que sintió entonces y lo que ha estado sintiendo en este mes y medio. 

Se atreve a poner en palabras la rabia que sintió cuando escuchó a Sherlock hablar de Rosie y cuando le enseñó una fotografía de la pequeña en la que pudo reconocerse a sí mismo pero en la que no la reconoció a ella. 

Y pone en palabras la culpa por haber estado ausente para su hija durante dos años. Y pone en palabras el miedo a no ser capaz de recuperarlos. 

—Sabe, Sra. Hudson, cuando Harry estuvo aquí culpó a Mycroft y a Sherlock de lo que pasó con Eurus y de que yo acabara aquí. Y me enfadé con ella por hacer responsable a Sherlock de algo así. Pero, a veces, cuando Rosie está aquí y me cuenta algo que yo tendría que saber de mi hija o que tendría que haber vivido con ella, yo también los culpo. 

John se deja llevar y en su discurso hay tanta contradicción como la que realmente está experimentando. 

—Y otras veces, cuando Rosie me habla de él, de lo que Sherlock dice o de lo que Sherlock hace o de lo último que Sherlock le ha enseñado, o... yo me siento profundamente agradecido con él, con lo que está haciendo; y a la vez estoy tan enfadado, tan dolido. 

John se calla otra vez y crea una de esas pausas que permiten que las palabras floten entre ellos y se asienten. Uno de esos momentos que ha estado creando inconscientemente durante toda la conversación, para coger aire y permitirse pensar en lo que ha dicho; en lo que significa, y de los que le es cada vez más difícil recomponerse. 

Así que cuando la Sra. Hudson lo toma de la mano con cariño y él se obliga a levantar la vista y mirarla, siente que va a ser muy difícil recomponerse del todo pero que su familia se merece a un John Watson curado y libre de tantos fantasmas. Cuadra los hombros y expulsa el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo antes de aclararse la voz y preguntar con una risita sin humor:

—Entonces, ¿lo está haciendo bien, no?

Y ella aprieta con más fuerza la mano de él entre las suyas durante el segundo antes de soltarlo, suspira con cierto alivio y le responde convencida:

—Lo está haciendo genial, querido, tendrías que verlo. 

Y ahora es el turno de ella para hablar sin parar y le cuenta lo difícil que fue al principio, cuando Sherlock no permitía a nadie acercarse demasiado y se volcó en aprender todo lo que había que saber sobre el cuidado, la nutrición y el correcto desarrollo emocional y físico de los niños. Como sólo Sherlock puede hacerlo. 

Contar esos primeros meses sólo le había llevado diez minutos pero para entonces ya estaba visiblemente emocionada. Aun así siguió hablando bajito, evocando el pasado con una mezcla de dolor y orgullo. 

—Ya sabes cómo es, John, sigue teniendo un horario imposible en el que apenas duerme y casi no come pero, de alguna forma, el horario de Rosie es estable y adecuado; y Sherlock no consiente que se modifique nunca. Él lo ha ido adaptando con el tiempo pero salvo sus correcciones el horario de la niña es inamovible. 

John la está escuchando fascinado y bastante más emocionado de lo que quiere reconocer y ella advierte la forma en la que le brillan los ojos pero no dice nada al respecto y sigue hablando de Sherlock, de que es el mismo de siempre pero con muchos bordes suavizados.

Le dice que un día, cuando la niña llevaba poco más de una semana en el 221B, ella se encontró el apartamento despejado de crímenes y experimentos y le preguntó al detective qué había pasado y dónde estaban sus cosas y que él le contestó «bueno, Sra. Hudson, aquí sólo había espacio para los juguetes de uno de los dos». 

—Así que sí, lo está haciendo bien. Sigue siendo impertinente y afilado y todavía le fascinan los misterios pero ya no se pone en peligro como antes y tiene unas ideas muy fuertes sobre todo lo que es necesario para mantener la seguridad de Rosie. 

La señora Hudson hace una pausa para tomar aliento y se ve interrumpida por la risa de la niña que les llega desde el pasillo y les contagia una sonrisa. Y sólo tienen tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de complicidad y afecto antes de que una pequeña tormenta rubia entre en la habitación recolgada en el pomo de la puerta, muerta de la risa.


	9. Disolviendo la manada.

Los ojos de John se abren con sorpresa y suelta en una carcajada todas las emociones contenidas, mientras es vagamente consciente del apretón afectuoso de la señora Hudson en su hombro y de cómo desaparece dejando una caricia en el pelo de su hija. 

—¿Cómo te has subido ahí? —Pregunta divertido mientras se levanta del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

La niña lo mira sonriendo y él se queda congelado a mitad de camino, entre el cómodo sofá y la puerta, cuando oye la inconfundible voz del detective que le llega desde el pasillo en poco más que un susurro.

Y luego su cuerpo reacciona de forma automática; las ganas de reencontrarse con Sherlock tomando el control.

En dos zancadas está en la puerta, engancha un brazo alrededor de su hija y la eleva hasta acomodarla en su costado, sintiendo las manos de la pequeña rodeando su cuello.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Dice con firmeza mirando a los ojos sorprendidos del detective.  
—John, no creo que ahora... —responde Sherlock mirando a Rosie con intención.  
—Señora Hudson, ¿le importaría...?

John no necesita terminar la frase porque la señora Hudson ya está dirigiendo toda su atención a la niña, que le sonríe y asiente cuando ella le pregunta si quiere acompañarla a merendar.

—No salgáis del hospital. —Exige Sherlock haciendo un gesto al agente del MI6 que hay apostillado junto a la puerta de la habitación, y que el doctor siempre ignora, para que las siga.

Cuando giran en el pasillo y John ya no puede verlas, entra en la habitación y se dirige al sofá sin volverse a comprobar que Sherlock lo haya seguido pero notando su mirada sobre él. 

Sherlock se sienta en el sofá junto a él y lo mira fijamente durante todo el tiempo que John se toma para decidir cómo decir lo que quiere decir. 

Y John puede ver en los ojos imposibles del detective que está enfadado, o dolido... o confundido. O puede que todo a la vez. Suspira y se arma de honestidad y paciencia para enfrentar una de las conversaciones más difíciles de su vida.

—Mira, Sherlock, yo... —empieza dubitativo, gira el cuerpo para mirarlo correctamente, toma aire y continua— yo quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que te traté la última vez.

Sherlock hace el amago de interrumpirlo pero él lo para con un gesto de su mano y continua obligándose a mantenerle la mirada.  
—Yo no... no tenía derecho a culparte por esto; por nada, no tenía derecho a enfadarme contigo por haber vivido las cosas que me perdí. —Sherlock lo mira sin entender y John se obliga a ir más despacio—. Cuando hablaste de Rosie, —aclara— me enfadé contigo porque has disfrutado el tiempo con ella que yo no pude y te culpé por eso. Por Eurus. Por todo. No fui justo. Debí agradecerte que cuidaras de ella, que cambiaras tu rutina y la mantuvieras a salvo.

John puede ver en la mirada de Sherlock que está a punto de romperse. Lo ve tan claro como la vez que él se derrumbó delante de su amigo y permitió que éste lo consolara. Sólo que ahora Sherlock no aparta la mirada como aquella vez, hoy la mantiene fija en sus ojos y le ofrece a John su vulnerabilidad. 

El instinto de John le dice que pare pero está decidido a mantener esta conversación de una vez por todas. 

Le cuenta a Sherlock su conversación con la señora Hudson, su rabia y sus miedos; y la gratitud y el afecto que sintió oyéndola hablar de él y de lo bueno que es como padre.

—Su padre eres tú. —Dice Sherlock en un susurro ronco.  
—Eso es sólo un tecnicismo. —Replica John sonriéndole con cariño y apoyando su mano sobre la del detective. 

Sherlock lo mira frunciendo el entrecejo tratando de averiguar lo que John quiere decir. Se fija en su postura, en el tono de su voz, en las arrugas que se forman en sus ojos y en las comisuras de sus labios cuando sonríe así —honestamente pero con tristeza—. Se fija en que John sabe que está analizándolo y no está tratando de esconder nada; se muestra abierto y desnudo, vulnerable y suyo. Se fija en el peso y la calidez de la mano del doctor contra la suya y decide dejar de pensar y concentrarse en sentir. 

Y John parece que lo nota porque tan pronto como lo decide retoma la conversación retorciéndola y empujándola más allá de los límites de cualquiera de los dos. 

Y Sherlock no esperaba que John diese el primer paso pero ahí está el Capitán Watson sorprendiéndolo otra vez. Y es un alivio porque él tampoco pretendía darlo en ningún momento cercano. 

John parece que tiene una lista en la cabeza sobre conversaciones pendientes con el detective porque empieza hablando de Moriarty y continúa desde ahí casi en orden cronológico.

Moriarty y aquella noche en la piscina. «Estaba dispuesto a morir por ti, a morir contigo. Y aún lo estoy».

Irene Adler. Lo difícil que fue estar junto a él cuando Sherlock creyó que la había perdido. Lo sorprendente que fue cuando supo que la había salvado. Lo dolido y lo enfadado que estaba todavía cuando le pidió que lo intentara y el miedo que le daba preguntarle si había escuchado su consejo. 

—Te escuché, John. —Dice Sherlock sonriendo suavemente—. Me pediste que buscara a alguien que me hiciese ser mejor persona. Que viviese el momento. Y he estado dos años esperando que despertara. 

La sonrisa en John se ensancha y le brillan los ojos. Y siguen hablando cogidos de la mano de todo lo que nunca se atrevieron. 

Hablan del falso suicidio del detective y de cómo esos dos años los destrozó a los dos. 

Hablan de Magnussen y de Eurus. Y por supuesto hablan de Mary.

—Cuando la conocí, —le cuenta John— estaba tan destrozado por ti,... —nota que se le cierra la garganta y se le nublan los ojos, siente a Sherlock presionar su mano y carraspea intentado aclarar su voz y fallando horriblemente— por tu muerte —consigue arrancar las palabras y escupirlas en un susurro roto, sin mirarlo todavía— que no pensaba en salir con nadie; pero había algo en ella... era... se parecía a ti en algunos aspectos —el océano de sus ojos ahogando la respiración del detective cuando por fin lo mira— era misteriosa e inteligente. Electrizante. Me mantenía alerta y me hacía sentir vivo. —Sherlock deja escapar un gemido sorprendido que le vacía los pulmones. Y John se obliga a continuar—. Pero por otro lado, no tenía nada que ver contigo.  
—Era una mujer. —Bromea Sherlock tratando de aligerar el ambiente.  
—Dios, lo era. —Concede John tras una risita suave—. Una mujer preciosa. Y era también cálida y sociable. Tenía el aspecto de la esposa y la madre perfecta. —Continúa John no queriendo dejar el tema—. Creo que... me enamoré de ella por las cosas que me recordaban a ti. —Sherlock quiere bromear con los calmantes que le suministran a John y los posibles efectos secundarios pero, en vez de eso, sólo consigue quedársele mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y una ligera expresión de pánico que John ignora estoicamente—. Pero las cosas que os diferenciaban fueron las que me hicieron decidir aferrarme a ella. 

Sherlock aparta la mano de la de John como si de pronto la piel le quemara y se echa hacia atrás en el sofá sin levantarse todavía pero poniendo distancia entre ellos. John ve dolor y confusión y algo parecido a la ira desfilar por sus ojos un segundo antes de ver al detective colocarse la máscara de sociópata frente a él. 

Pone esa sonrisa irónica que usa para alejar a todos y John ve sus ojos, brillantes e hipnóticos, volverse inexpresivos y fríos. Y se congela. 

Ve a Sherlock levantarse y dar dos largas zancadas hasta alcanzar la puerta antes de ponerse en pie como impulsado por un resorte, correr hacia la puerta y agarrarlo de la muñeca antes de que saliera de allí. 

Sherlock mira la mano que John tiene sujetándolo con tanto desprecio que el doctor piensa en apartarla el segundo antes de decidir apretar el agarre y conseguir que Sherlock lo mire.

—No has entendido lo que he dicho. —Afirma John en tono cariñoso.  
—Lo has dejado bastante claro. Ahora suéltame. Ahora, John.

John sube la mano que tiene libre y la apoya en el hombro del detective girándolo y consiguiendo que queden de frente.

—Eres idiota. —Le dice sonriendo cuando consigue conectar su mirada con la de Sherlock. Y Sherlock bufa y se sacude de su agarre con fuerza pero no se aparta y John lo cuenta como una victoria. Sostiene entre el pulgar y el índice la manga de su abrigo y se acerca invadiendo su espacio, respirando el mismo aire—. 

»Estoy enamorado de ti, idiota. Lo he estado siempre. Y lo que dije antes,... es todo verdad. Maté por ti y lo haría de nuevo. Moriría por ti, Sherlock. Y no es que crea que moriría contigo, es que ya lo he hecho. Cuando saltaste fue como estar dos años muerto. Hasta que volviste y... me casé con Mary. Porque la quería y porque ella no me haría nunca algo como eso. —John ve a Sherlock bajar la mirada, dejando de analizar lo que fuese que estaba analizando cuando lo miraba tan profundamente, y los arrastra al sofá antes de seguir, notando el cansancio en sus piernas y no queriendo dejar ir al detective—. 

»Era una asesina a sueldo, mentirosa y manipuladora. Brillante. Peligrosa. Y voy a echarla siempre de menos. Pero el punto es que me casé con ella, me aferré a ella, porque no parecía nada de eso. Su aspecto, su actitud... ella era mi apuesta segura. Lo que siempre creí que tendría. Mary representaba lo que todos soñábamos de pequeños. Bueno tú no, tú soñabas con ser pirata. —Dice en broma ganándose un bufido por parte del detective que los pone de buen humor—. Pero el resto de nosotros, Sherlock. Ser médico y abrir mi propia consulta, casarme con un mujer hermosa e inteligente y formar una familia. Una vida normal y aburrida que me permitiese llegar a fin de mes sin muchas complicaciones. Sin sentirme vivo pero sin tener que soportar el dolor de... la caída.

John nota como Sherlock se tensa y un segundo después nota como atrapa sus labios entre los suyos en algo más parecido a una caricia que a un beso. 

—Lo siento, John. —Le dice el detective todavía sobre sus labios—. Todo.

Y John sonríe y apoya su frente contra la de él y entonces escuchan los pasos rápidos y pesados de una risa rubia acercándose demasiado y se tienen que separar.


	10. Equilibrio.

La tercera primera vez que lo acompaña en un caso, Sherlock baja del taxi a toda velocidad, dejándolo pagar la cuenta y apremiándolo con la mirada para que se dé prisa, sosteniendo a la altura del pecho el cordón policial.

—¿Sabes que esta vez no es psicosomático, verdad? —Le espeta John señalando el bastón vagamente. 

Y Sherlock sólo rueda los ojos y pasa tras él a la escena del crimen, que resulta ser un decepcionante seis y lo resuelven —Sherlock lo hace— mucho antes de lo que esperan.

Aun así, esa tarde, con una taza caliente de té entre sus manos y su portátil sobre las rodillas, John siente al entusiasmo hormiguear descontrolado en la punta de sus dedos. 

Han pasado diez días desde que le dieran el alta hospitalaria —aunque aún tiene que hacer rehabilitación— y la nueva situación se presenta mucho más desafiante de lo que cualquiera de los dos habría esperado. 

John esperaba que todo fuese fácil, volver a casa y establecerse en la rutina de una niña de casi tres años y un detective consultor especialista en sacar a todo el mundo de sus casillas. Su casa, su niña y su detective consultor. Sonaba sencillo y perfecto en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, la escalera no son el único desafío al que tiene que enfrentarse y John comprende que establecerse en una rutina que no has creado no es nada fácil. Y llega la frustración y el enfado y la horrible sensación de estar fuera de lugar aun sabiendo que está justo donde pertenece.

Y John tiene que lidiar con todo eso. Y tiene que hacerlo al tiempo que intenta descubrir a su hija; la personita que es, sus gustos y sus manías, lo que la hace enfadar y reír a carcajadas, y se encuentra agradeciendo a Dios o al universo que todavía lo de las risas sea lo más frecuente y lo más fácil de todo. 

Y también tiene que hacerlo al mismo tiempo en el que intenta reaprender su vida con Sherlock, adaptarse a sus tiempos, sin saber cómo avanzar para no estropearlo. En el hospital hablaron de todo, de lo importante y de lo nimio, de lo que sentían ahora y de lo que habían estado sintiendo durante años. O al menos John lo hizo, y pudo ver entendimiento y reciprocidad en los ojos del detective. Pero nunca hablaron del futuro, de cómo cambiarían las cosas entre ellos o de si lo harían en absoluto.

John esperaba que Sherlock fuese el que diese el siguiente paso, porque fue quien lo hizo en primer lugar y porque no quiere presionarlo. Por eso, que no lo haga lo aterra de alguna forma y lo bloquea. Y tiene que lidiar también con eso. Con saber que quiere más de él, que lo quiere todo, pero que tiene que conformarse con el toque suave de las manos del detective en su espalda cuando pasa detrás de él o de sus dedos largos acariciando su mano cuando le ofrece una taza de té. Tiene que conformarse con las sonrisas cálidas y las miradas entusiasmadas y llenas de cariño que comparten cuando alguno de los dos atienden a Rosie a los pies de la cama, de madrugada.   
Tiene que conformarse pero quiere besar su sonrisa y enredarse en su pelo y decirle que lo quiere porque lo hace y abrazarlo por las noches, o por las mañanas, o cuando se cruzan en el pasillo, sólo porque puede hacerlo. Y esa es otra de las cosas que empieza a formar parte de la lista de frustraciones y enfados de John. Y lo está superando.

Sherlock mantiene los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada, tendido sobre el sofá, imperturbable e inusualmente tranquilo; a pesar de que ya hace algunos días desde su último caso y de que éste fuese tan inesperado como decepcionante. O así es como lo ve John desde su propio lugar en la sala.

Sherlock nota la mirada de John sobre él, tan intensa como siempre pero mucho más a menudo ahora.

La nota tranquila y admirada cuando toca el violín frente a la ventana, entusiasmada y brillante cuando descifra la pista definitiva del caso en el que se encuentran, desbordada por la risa cuando es mordaz y afilado pero sin malicia, teñida de un duro reproche cuando sus deducciones son crueles a propósito, y profundamente enamorada y llena de cariño cuando Rosie está con ellos y él demuestra que no sólo ha permitido a la niña entrar en su mundo sino que se lo ha ofrecido en bandeja. 

Lo nota, claro, pero no sabe qué hacer con ello. Por alguna razón, no es capaz de unir los puntos, de deducir a John, de saber lo que quiere.

En el hospital, John dijo que estaba enamorado de él y le devolvió el beso con bastante entusiasmo pero llevan en casa casi veinte días y no ha intentado ningún acercamiento. 

No rechaza los toques suaves de sus manos, ni cuando la apoya en su espalda ni cuando acarician sus dedos, pero nunca inicia el contacto. Tampoco rechazó dormir en la cama doble del detective y éste se sintió desbordado por la anticipación y el deseo de dormir abrazados, de refugiarse en su pecho y tal vez oír los latidos de John sin ninguna máquina de por medio; pero eso tampoco ha pasado.

Y Sherlock ha llegado a creer que John dijo que sí a compartir habitación porque las escaleras no son una opción todavía y porque su hija duerme aún en una cuna en el dormitorio del detective.

Sherlock abre los ojos frustrado, se levanta con la determinación estallando en energía vibrante y apoya los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de John, atrapándolo entre el sillón y su cuerpo. 

—John. —Murmura profundo con la mirada clavada en los ojos azueles del doctor.

John se humedece los labios y prueba su voz que suena inesperadamente ronca.

—¿Qué pasa, Sherlock?

Y el detective sonríe de esa forma que hace que el mundo se sacuda bajo los pies del doctor, petulante y retorcida. Una sonrisa satisfecha por la mirada oscurecida y la respiración agitada de su blogger.

Se deja caer en las piernas de John y entierra la cabeza en la curva de su cuello al tiempo que pregunta si es demasiado.

John le rodea instintivamente por la cintura tratando de pegarlo más aún a su cuerpo.

—Es perfecto. —Reconoce.  
—¿Y tus piernas? —Pregunta respirándole desde la unión de su hombro con su cuello hasta justo debajo de su oreja.  
—Estoy casi completamente recuperado y tú casi no comes, difícilmente sostenerte es un problema.  
—Uhum.

El tiempo se comporta de forma extraña después de eso y ninguno puede decir cuánto pasan acurrucados uno contra el otro, con los labios de Sherlock presionándose suave y desordenadamente por el cuello y la mandíbula de John, sin ir más allá todavía. Mientras el doctor atesora el calor y la cercanía con los ojos cerrados. 

—¿John? —Susurra en el oído de su blogger el detective un tiempo después.  
—Dime. —Casi ronronea el doctor, siendo brutalmente consciente ahora de sus ojos cerrados y de que el pulgar de la mano con la que rodea al detective está dibujando suaves círculos en su cadera. Y piensa durante un segundo en detenerse pero lo descarta y se extraña por el silencio denso de su compañero.  
—¿Por qué no me has besado desde que volvimos?

John tarda algunos segundos en aceptar que lo que cree haber oído es justo lo que Sherlock ha preguntado, aunque lo haya hecho en un susurro tan suave que John haya considerado la posibilidad de habérselo inventado.

Y después se toma algunos segundos más para lidiar con la inocencia y la tristeza que trataban de ocultarse en la voz profunda del detective.

Y él no es el genio en esta singular pareja pero no ha podido evitar notar que Sherlock ha usado el plural «volvimos» refiriéndose sin duda a la vida que tenían y no a la estancia consciente de John en el hospital.

Y es cálido e inesperado. Y con un significado tan preciso de lo que son ahora, de lo que siempre han sido, que John siente el corazón desbocado por el entendimiento y no sabe si alguna vez será capaz de encontrar las palabras de nuevo.

Pero entonces Sherlock se remueve incómodo sobre sus piernas y John sabe que tiene que hablar pronto. Trata de aclarar su voz inútilmente y nota a Sherlock tensarse por una inusual deducción errónea.

Encuentra la mirada del detective y se asegura de mantener el contacto mientras responde que estaba esperando que él lo hiciese.

Sherlock entrecierra los ojos como respuesta y John se descubre a sí mismo explicándole que estaba intentando ajustarse a sus tiempos para no presionarlo. Y se siente abruptamente ridículo reconociendo en voz alta que temía que Sherlock lo rechazara, que no estuviese preparado para algo más o que simplemente no estuviese interesado. Y le cuenta también que estaba encontrando su propio ritmo, readaptándose a su vida en el 221, a los casos, a la rehabilitación, a su hija... intentando encontrar el equilibrio.

La voz de John se va apagando conforme habla, convirtiéndose en un susurro que Sherlock se esfuerza por oír. Cuando finalmente se calla nota en los labios del detective una sonrisa compuesta por diversión y ternura en porcentajes variables. La misma sonrisa que se presiona contra su boca un instante después y sólo durante un segundo.

—He estado a punto de volverme loco. —Sentencia Sherlock—. Creía que se trataba de algo más elaborado que nuestra aparente estupidez. Pensé que eras tú el que no estaba interesado. No parecía una conclusión lógica después de tu cursi declaración en el hospital, ni de que no rechazaras mis avances, ni de que no te negaras a compartir la cama, pero a pesar de las evidencias... tu respiración acelerada, tu frecuencia cardíaca elevada, la profundidad de tu voz, la dilatación de tus pupilas... eran señales inequívocas de atracción sexual pero...

Su discurso se ve interrumpido por una boca demandante que se presiona contra la suya. La intención de separarse y protestar vehementemente disipándose instantáneamente cuando la mano contraria a la que aún rodea su cintura se enreda entre sus rizos y los presiona aún más cerca, apagando el mundo a su alrededor, enfocándolo sólo en John. En su boca y en sus manos y en la necesidad vital de fundirse con su blogger.


	11. Elemental.

—Tenemos que comprar otro ropero. —Afirma John decidido entrando en la sala.

Ha pasado los últimos cuarenta minutos forzando los límites de la física y de su paciencia tratando de acomodar la ropa de abrigo de ambos en un mueble demasiado pequeño, incluso para acoger la ridículamente cara colección de ropa del detective.

—Aburrido. —Replica la niña desde el suelo, levantando la vista de los cubos de madera que sostiene con dificultad, sonriendo inocentemente.  
—Aburrido. —Repite orgulloso y divertido Sherlock desde el sofá, mirándola con cariño.  
—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Dejad de hacer eso! —Demanda John absurdamente serio.

Sherlock enarca una ceja interrogante como respuesta mientras la niña mantiene la atención en sus juguetes.

—Compincharos contra mí. Es molesto. —Aclara suavizando sus facciones con una sonrisa encariñada. 

Y luego avanza rodeando el sofá y dejándose caer en el extremo en el que Sherlock mantenía sus pies. Sherlock gruñe y los aparta rápidamente acomodándolos en su regazo un momento después.

John deja pasar el tiempo distrayéndose acariciando las piernas y los pies del detective y jugando con Rosie cuando ella se lo permite.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Le pregunta súbitamente Sherlock cambiando de posición en el sofá para reemplazar sus pies por su cabeza en el regazo del doctor.  
—¿Uhm? Nada. —Responde con calma John jugando distraídamente con los sorprendentemente suaves rizos de su pareja.  
—John.   
—Es solo... hay un disco duro en el armario. Pone mi nombre. ¿Qué es?  
—Un disco duro. —Confirma Sherlock repentinamente serio.  
—¿Qué contiene? —Prueba John de nuevo.  
—No tiene importancia John. Se me ocurrió cuando estabas... dormido... que... da igual. Estás aquí.  
—Si pone mi nombre quiere decir que es para mí o sobre mí, ¿no? Quiero verlo.  
—...  
—Si no tiene importancia, Sherlock, quiero verlo.  
—Vale. Bien. Voy a salir.

Sherlock se pone en pie abruptamente, besa la cabeza de rizos rubios que sigue jugando en el suelo y sale por la puerta colocándose el abrigo. Y John siente el fantasma del beso de despedida, que ya es costumbre entre ellos, como un peso sólido en el estómago.

Horas más tardes, con la niña dormida en su cuna y su estado de ánimo oscilando todavía entre el enfado y la inseguridad, John enciende el portátil y se prepara para Sherlock y sus experimentos, para Sherlock y sus locuras, para Sherlock y su forma de enfrentarse a las cosas —con meticulosidad y sin tacto—, pero no se prepara para Sherlock y su ternura.

El disco está repleto de archivos de vídeo, al menos uno diario y ordenados cronológicamente, que le cuentan a John los dos años que se ha perdido.

Los primeros veinte días son fragmentos de las cámaras de seguridad que habían en el piso y John tiene la sospecha de que están incluidos por cortesía de Mycroft. En ellos puede verse a Sherlock frustrado, asustado y ligeramente obsesionado por aprender todo lo que haya que saber sobre bebés.

John puede verlo devorando libros, documentales e incluso vídeos de YouTube relacionados con la crianza mientras la niña duerme, en los espacios en los que él comprueba su respiración.

Puede verlo recogiendo todo lo que era mínimamente peligroso, o simplemente inapropiado, y metiéndolo en cajas rumbo, supone, al 221C.

Lo ve limpiando meticulosamente cada habitación e incluso desinfectar la cocina. Lo ve considerando trasladar a Billy al piso lleno de humedades que es ahora su laboratorio y, aunque lo descarta, a John se le estruja un poquito el corazón.

El último vídeo de los que están nombrados como Sherlock(n) es una conversación casual entre la señora Hudson y el detective. Ella comenta con pesar que «Es una pena que John y Mary no puedan ver a Rosie crecer». Sherlock dice que John tendrá la oportunidad cuando despierte y la Sra. Hudson lo mira con tristeza y le da la razón vagamente, simplemente por no discutir. 

«Aun así los niños crecen por momentos, seguro que él querría verlo como lo estás haciendo tú».

La siguiente imagen, horas después —John se fija en la hora de la grabación—, Sherlock manda un furioso mensaje, o eso cree John por la fuerza con la que teclea, a Mycroft; si el doctor tuviese que apostar. Y el vídeo termina con la sonrisa orgullosa del detective al recibir la respuesta.

John mira su reloj de pulsera antes de poner el siguiente vídeo, el primero de los que están nombrados como Rosie(n), son casi las once de la noche, Sherlock lleva todo el día fuera y John ya no está enfadado.

Está conmovido y orgulloso y ansioso por ver cada uno de los vídeos que aún le quedan. Está deseando que Rosie crezca para que pueda verlos, contarle como Sherlock solía ser y que compruebe lo mucho que mejoró algunos aspectos de su vida y de sí mismo por ella, por el amor que le ha tenido desde que nació. 

Quiere que lo vean todos, presumir de su dedicación y su genialidad, de su nobleza. Y también quiere guardárselo para él, esconderlo con celo y protegerlo como lo que es, el corazón del detective.

Escucha la puerta antes de poder reproducir el vídeo, como si mirar el reloj hubiese hecho que Sherlock volviera. Mira la puerta con tanto cariño que Sherlock frunce el ceño cuando entra y se ruboriza. 

—Al final lo has visto. —Dice en forma de saludo, apartando la mirada.  
—Sólo los veinte primeros. —Sherlock abre muchísimo los ojos en señal de sorpresa y John lo ignora—. Los que están nombrados como «Sherlock».   
—No hay ningún archivo con mi nombre, John.  
—Oh, sí que los hay. —Dice John sonriendo mientras se pone de pie—. Se te ve ordenando y limpiando. Aprendiendo en libros y en documentales nutrición y técnicas para la estimulación del desarrollo motriz. Te he visto comprobar su respiración mientras duerme, como cualquier padre primerizo. El gran Sherlock Holmes con los mismos miedos que las mentes comunes. —Se burla John encariñado a sólo unos centímetros del detective.   
—Mycroft. —Escupe Sherlock mientras intenta apartarse. Y John lo detiene sujetándolo por la muñeca, lo atrae hacía sí mismo y lo abraza con fuerza.  
—No sólo eres un hombre brillante, eres también uno bueno, Sherlock. Y saber lo mucho que la quieres es sólo una de las razones por las que te quiero. 

Sherlock no sabe cómo responder a eso, así que le devuelve el abrazo esperando que John sepa descifrar lo que no puede decir. Y John lo entiende, hace que lo mire y lo besa lento.

Tiempo más tarde, enredados bajo las sábanas uno con el otro, Sherlock murmura medio dormido que también lo quiere y John deja un beso suave en su pecho, sobre su corazón, y se abandona al sueño.

Las siguientes semanas John aprovecha cada momento libre para ver en su portátil los vídeos que le quedan. Horas y horas de grabación en las que puede ver cada segundo de la vida de Rosie tal como Sherlock los ve. A través de los ojos del detective. 

Puede verla quedarse dormida en los brazos de Sherlock mientras éste le cuenta alguna de sus aventuras juntos, hablando de John como del héroe de un cuento. 

La ve cuando Sherlock la baña y observa como el miedo desaparece de sus manos temblorosas conforme gana habilidad. La ve cuando Sherlock la alimenta y siente genuino placer que se desborda en una risa baja cuando lo oye desesperado porque ella no quiere comer. 

La ve cuando empieza a gatear y el primer día que Sherlock la deja en la guardería. Ella llora desconsolada y él la aprieta contra su pecho y todo se ve oscuro mientras él le murmura bajito que tiene que ir a trabajar pero que estará cuidando de ella y le promete que volverá. Luego John oye un beso y escucha a Sherlock decir que la quiere mientras vuelve la imagen a la grabación. 

La primera vez que Rosie consigue mantenerse de pie y dar algunos pasos vacilantes ella sola, luce tan orgullosa y tan satisfecha de sí misma que John se la imagina con un sobretodo azul oscuro ondulando tras ella al caminar y se parte de la risa. 

En las grabaciones, a veces, Sherlock habla con él.   
Algunas frases sueltas cuando está verdaderamente sobrecogido, como la primera vez que Rosie dijo papá y la imagen se volvió acuosa mientras la voz del detective sonaba rota: «Lo siento, John». O cuando sentía la necesidad de burlarse de él y que estuviese en coma no iba a frenarle: «No se puede negar que sea una Watson, John, tiene el mismo éxito que tú con las mujeres», dijo un día entre risas después de que cuatro mujeres se parasen para mirar a la niña dormir en el carrito. 

En otras ocasiones, la voz de Sherlock empieza como un murmullo suave mientras prepara el biberón y se eleva gradualmente hablando con John como si estuviera allí. 

Habla de sus casos, de los sospechosos y de las pistas. Su voz brillando con el entusiasmo del misterio hasta que casi se apaga: «Aunque nuestros casos eran más divertidos. Los delincuentes se están descuidando, John». Una noche, cuando el caso en el que trabajaba le estaba llevando más tiempo del que esperaba, Sherlock terminó la conversación que mantenía susurrando: «Yo tenía razón, John, estoy perdido sin mi blogger». 

Cuando John termina de ver el último archivo que contiene el disco duro; correspondiente a la fecha en la que despertó, después de que echara al detective de la habitación del hospital, sigue sin saber realmente cómo hizo Sherlock para grabar exactamente lo que veía. 

Tiene la hipótesis de una cámara incorporada en algo pequeño y portátil, un bolígrafo o unas gafas, pero puede comprobar en algunas fotografías que Sherlock luce igual que siempre; sin ningún objeto recurrente entre sus manos o en su cabeza. 

Así que se rinde y le pregunta al detective directamente, que por supuesto se pavonea con autosuficiencia mientras le cuenta a John que después de que la Sra. Hudson sugiriera que John querría ver a Rosie como lo hacía él, contactó con Mycroft y le exigió que se ocupara porque si John no podía hacerlo era definitivamente culpa suya. 

—Al día siguiente tenía en mi poder unas lentillas con sistema de grabación de vídeo y audio incorporado.   
—Literalmente como la veías tú, ¿eh? —Sherlock sonríe ligeramente sonrojado y John cree esa es la razón por la que no quería que él viera los vídeos—. ¿No te molestaban? —Pregunta el doctor un tiempo después.  
—Al principio. Un poco. Se volvió más fácil con el tiempo. 

John no sabe si lo decide en ese momento o si es algo que ha sabido desde que se conocieron pero tiene la propuesta picándole en la garganta cuando el detective sonríe nervioso y niega repetidamente.

—Oh, no, no, John. No puedes hacer esto.   
—¿Hacer, qué? —Prueba John.   
—Lo que ibas a hacer. No es el momento.   
—¿No lo es?  
—...  
—Bien. Vale. Avísame cuando lo sea. 

Sherlock parpadea despacio sin comprender demasiado al doctor.   
—Rosie está dormida. —Dice en un intento desesperado por que John se quede.   
—Perdona, ¿qué? —Pregunta John casi desde la puerta, girándose para mirarlo.   
—Rosie. —Dice Sherlock más calmado—. Está dormida.   
—Ya sé que está dormida, Sherlock, pero como no tienes el hábito de señalar lo obvio supongo que debe haber alguna pieza de información que me he perdido.   
—Ella es parte de esto, John. Tendrá que estar de acuerdo. No sabremos si lo está si me haces la pregunta estando dormida. 

John sabe que nunca va a acostumbrarse a esto. A la forma en la que Sherlock usa la lógica para enmascarar sin pretenderlo, y sin ni siquiera saberlo, su ternura. Lo sabe y no consigue que le importe menos. Está encantado con la perspectiva de dejarse sorprender por el detective tan a menudo como sea posible. 

Así que se acerca sonriendo con cariño, ocupa de nuevo su lugar en el sofá al lado de Sherlock y le dice que no necesitan pedirle permiso a Rosie porque ella es muy pequeña todavía para entenderlo. Y añade: 

—Además tú eres su padre también no necesitamos un papel para eso. Aunque lo quiero.   
—Claro que puede entenderlo, John. Es una niña muy lista. De hecho estoy esperando a que aprenda a bloggear para que te sustituya como mi ayudante. —Bromea. 

Y John finge que se enfada y acaban uno en el espacio del otro entre risas y besos. 

Esa noche, más tarde, John le pregunta a Sherlock: «Entonces,... ¿lo harás?» Sherlock enarca una ceja mientras se incorpora en la cama y mira a la niña dormir. 

—Casarte conmigo y adoptar a Rosie. —Aclara John.  
—Elemental, querido Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo llegamos al final del fic. Muchas gracias a todes por haberle dado una oportunidad. :) Sería genial si me dieseis vuestra opinión. 
> 
> P.D.: he tardado tanto en subir este capítulo porque una amiga me recomendó un fic de HP de 1600 páginas, todavía me debato entre matarla o enviarle un regalo xD  
> P.D.2: Gracias especialmente a Lizz por tomarse la molestia de comentar en cada capítulo y por sus críticas, las tendré en cuenta para mis próximos relatos. <3


End file.
